Kungfu Basket
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: bagaimana jika Kris sang kapten basket club Wolf XoXo bertemu dengan Tao si namja lugu yang pintar kungfu, apa jadinya jika Tao di ajak kris untuk bermain basket? Inilah Ceritanya! EXO fanfic/Main pair: Taoris-KrisTao/Chapter 1 UP!
1. Prolog

**Judul** : Kungfu Basket [prolog]

**Genre** : Drama(?) Friendship(?) Humor(?)

**Cast** : All member EXO

**Pair** : Official Pair

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO, bahasa aneh nan geje dan tidak baku, it's Yaoi! Ini hanya sebuah **FANFICTION!**

**Summary** : bagaimana jika Kris sang kapten basket club Wolf XoXo bertemu dengan Tao si namja lugu yang pintar kungfu, apa jadinya jika Tao di ajak kris untuk bermain basket? Inilah Ceritanya!

.

.

.

Anyong! Zelus datang lagi bawa FF dengan main cast TaoRis, kalau Main cast **baekyeol** udah dengan FF **Love Recipe**, Kalo **HunHan** udah dengan **my cinderella**, nah sekarang gilirannya TaoRis XD

Zelus terinspirasi dari film Kungfu Dunk~ hehehe tapi kebanyakan dari imajinasinya Zelus :p

Nah!

Happy Reading Guys!

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai black-red dengan rambut cepak dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan garis wajah yang tegas mendribble bola basket ke arah keranjang –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ring. Saat namja itu sudah dekat dengan ring yang ada di atasnya, dia melompat ke atas dan memasukkan bola basket itu ke ring.

"Yeah! Masuk!", kata namja itu.

Puk!

"Woy! Kris! Ini sudah tengah malam, kau tidak di marahi oleh Xiumin ajhumma pulang jam segini hah?", kata namja yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengannya, dengan model rambut yang sama, hanya saja wajahnya lebih manis dan lucu dari namja yang mendribble tadi –atau bisa di panggil kris itu.

"Aku akan mengendap-endap seperti biasanya chanyeol," kata kris dengan menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya, oh~ so sexy.

"Sudahlah kris, jangan terlalu banyak latihan, Sehun, Kai saja sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu, Pulanglah", kata namja itu –atau bisa kita panggil chanyeol itu.

"Huh, aku malas pulang Chanyeol, bisa-bisa aku di amuk masa oleh bakpau itu", kata kris dengan malas.

"Meskipun bakpau-bakpau begitu, dia eommamu", kris memandang chanyeol dengan wajah yang di buat-buat. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya melipatkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Aniya! Kau tidak boleh menginap di sini, di rumahku! kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat appa dan eommamu yang menjemputmu dengan mengoceh di depan rumahku! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya lagi Kris! Apa lagi melihat jurus taekwondonya, aduh! Merinding aku", kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menyeret kris dari lapangan rumahnya yang terbilang mewah.

"Kau tidak mau membantu sepupumu ini chanyeol?", kata Kris dengan penekanan nada yang di buat-buat agar tampak terdengar sedih.

"Tidak untuk kali ini! lagi pula kalau Luhan eomma tidak mengangkatku anak, kita tidak akan berhubungan sebagai sepupu tahu!", kata Chanyeol yang sekarang mendorong tubuh kris dari belakang punggungnya.

"Yeollie~", kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sudut lapangan yang langsung tembus ke arah halaman yang hanya di batasi oleh pintu dan pagar kawat itu. di sana terdapat namja mungil dan imut sedang berdiri di pintu tsb. Kris yang melihat namja mungil itu hanya memasang emoticon di wajahnya seperti ini -_-.

"Bilang saja kau sedang mau melakukan sesuatu kepada baekhyun", kata kris malas dengan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan dalam tapi tidak tajam.

"Kau sudah tahu, makanya hus hus hus", chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar kris cepat pulang –untuk bahasa kasarnya di usir.

"Ne…ne…. jangan melakukannya dengan keras. Itu membuat baekhyun terlihat aneh seperti bebek saat berjalan", kris melangkah dari lapangan itu dan berjalan keluar ke arah depan pintu rumah chanyeol itu. dengan perlahan, kris menghela nafas panjang dan menaiki mobilnya yang entah kenapa sudah di depan rumah chanyeol.

"Ternyata chanyeol ingin mengusirku lebih cepat. Cih!", kris masuk ke dalam mobil ferarinya. Menyalakan mesinnya dan melajunya dengan cepat.

.

.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Kris berjalan dengan gaya seperti maling, menjijitkan kakinya agar suara kakinya tidak terdengar.

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

Menampakkan sebuah bakpau dan kotak tivi yang sedang menyala.

Oh bukan.

Itu Xiumin dan Chen yang merupakan orang tua dari Kris.

Dan itu merupakan tanda tidak baik bagi kris. Dan alarm danger di otak kris menyala.

"Dari mana krisku chagi~?", kata Xiumin dengan nada yang lemah dan lembut. Itu berarti sangat buruk bagi kris. Terakhir kali kris mendengar suara seperti itu, adalah saat dia ketahuan sedang bolos 1 jam pelajaran kelas dan itu mengakibatkan dia babak belur dengan jurus taekwondo Xiumin. dan itu berarti suara Xiumin tadi adalah tanda mode on jurus taekwondo Xiumin yang siap menghajar Kris kapan saja. Ekstrim.

"Ah.. e..eomma, hehehe", meskipun kris adalah seorang namja berukuran jumbo size(?) dengan tinggi 188 cm, tetap saja dua orang namja yang ada di depannya adalah orang tuanya yang terbilang mungil. dan itu yang membuat kris heran, walau DNA-nya dan ke-2 orang tuanya 100% persen cocok, lagi pula kenapa dia bisa tinggi padahal orang tuanya emh bisa di bilang pendek. Mungkin benar ya rumus matematika tentang Min X min = plus. Dan itu berlaku pada keluarga Kris dan terbukti benar.

"Katakan dari MANA!", oh. Nada Xiumin tadi dari suara terendah ke suara tertinggi. Kris hanya takut, dan dia berancang-ancang membuat pertahanan diri. Bisa saja Xiumin langsung menendangnya.

"Chagi, ini sudah malam, lebih baik biarkan kris beristirahat, dia sedang dalam masalah chagi. Ini tentang…"

"Basket, yeah! I know", Xiumin memotong perkataan Chen. Xiumin menghela nafas pelan. Menatap wajah kris yang sudah di banjiri keringat. Xiumin mendekati kris.

Dan….

Xiumin mencentil hidung kris. Itu berarti Xiumin sedang memanjakan kris. Kenapa memanjakan kris? Lalu kenapa perlakuan Xiumin ke Kris itu aneh-aneh ya?

"Eomma tahu kau sedang banyak masalah tentang basket. Huh~ karena hari ini hari sabtu, ah bukan, minggu pagi. aku tidak melarangmu ke manapun hari ini saja. Kau butuh refresing, lagi pula aku bangga kau masih menjadi kapten tim-mu, kau bertanggung jawab kris, dan aku bangga itu. masuklah kamar, kau pasti capek", kata Xiumin dengan wajah ^^. Oh tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Kris. Kris langsung melesat ke kamarnya yang berada di tingkat 2, setelah melewati ruang tengah, ruang keluarga, dan ruang santai yang semuanya berukuran besar. Wow, benar-benar rumah yang besar.

"Chagi~ apa aku terlalu bangga, atau aku terlalu kasihan kepada kris?", kata Xiumin yang masih bisa melihat punggung Kris yang masih berusaha berlari dengan cepat.

"Ke-dua-duanya chagi, sudah, kita kembali ke kamar", chen langsung menggenggam tangan Xiumin [ecieee~] dan menyeretnya [loh?] ke kamar mereka yang jaraknya juga lumayan jauh.

.

.

"Argh~ kenapa semuanya pada begini sih~ menyebalkan, sebentar lagi mau ada perlombaan lagi", kata kris sambil menghembaskan dirinya di kasur big size-nya itu.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan bagi kris? Kurang 3 minggu lagi mereka –tim basketnya akan menghadapi [emang UAS?] perlombaan. Semua anggotanya, tidak dapat di andalkan kecuali Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Yah, sebagian ada yang mengundurkan diri, dan sebagian lagi tiba-tiba di serang berbagai macam penyakit. Ada yang flu sampai diare dan panu. Aneh sekali.

Tapi Kris tidak putus asa, walau mereka Cuma berempat, tapi Kris yakin akan menang. Tapi masalahnya anggotanya kurang satu. Itulah yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Kris. Walau peraturan tidak mengikat, boleh siapa saja. Tapi siapa yang bisa di ajak? Baekhyun? –pasti akan di bakar chanyeol langsung. Luhan? eomma angkat dari chanyeol? –pasti akan di bakar juga oleh Chanyeol langsung plus di terbangkan Sehun ke luar angkasa. Siapa? Eomma dan appanya? Tidak mungkinlah.

"ARGHHH!"

**BRAKKK! BRAKKKK! BRAKKKK!**

"KRIS! AKU MEMANG MEMBERIMU BER-REFRESING RIA! TAPI BUKAN BERARTI JUGA BERTERIAK-TERIAK PABOOO!"

"Ah…ne eomma", kata Kris yang kembali menciut. Benar-benar Xiumin yang ekstrim. Bahkan tadi dia mengetuk pintu kamar kris seperti menendang-nendangnya. Kris bersumpah, suara ketukan eommanya yang sedang marah seperti sedang membanting orang. Dan kris tidak mau dia di banting oleh eommanya sendiri.

Kris menghela nafas panjang lagi. mungkin lebih baik besok pagi dia akan mengajak anggota tim basketnya –yang tersisa untuk berlatih di lapangan umum. Tapi dia pasti akan susah di bangunkan. Ah Kris tahu caranya.

"Eomma! Kau masih disana menguping kan dengan appa?! Tolong bangunkan aku besok jam 7 pagi dong! Aku ingin berolahraga. Plis!", kata kris yang agak berteriak.

"OKE KRIS! SELAMAT TIDUR!", kata Xiumin yang berteriak. Kris menghela nafas panjang lagi [yang mungkin merupakan hobinya karena banyak menghela nafas panjang]. Eommanya pasti seperti ini. kalau eommanya belum bilang selamat tidur pasti bakpau kesayangan dan TV berjalan itu ada di depan kamarnya menguping [kurang ajar banget nih anak].

Kris mengeluarkan I-phonenya. Dan mengetik pesan ke anak buahnya –karena Kris adalah seorang kapten basket. Setelah itu I-phonenya dia lempar ke sembarang arah. [sini buat author aja!]

"Lebih baik tidur saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik!", kris memejamkan matanya. Dan hanya hitungan detik ke-3 dia sudah tidur. Ckckck. Cepet amat.

.

.

.

"Kris, katanya mau berolah raga, cepat bangun", kata Xiumin dengan amat sangat lembut. Mungkin jiwa keibuannya keluar.

"Nanti saja eomma~", rengek kris, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling bermotif naga kesayangannya itu.

"Kris.. jika dalam hitungan ke-5 kau tidak bangun, aku akan membantingmu", kata Xiumin dengan menatap tajam kris yang masih ngiler di guling kesayangannya.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"li…"

"Iya eomma! Kris sudah bangun", kata kris yang sudah berdiri di depan Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum senang. Lalu memukul ringan kepala kris dengan spatula yang dia bawa.

"Bagus, sekarang jam 06.30, cepatlah kris, eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan", kata Xiumin yang langsung ngacir pergi ke ruang makan.

"Kenapa aku punya eomma yang aneh ya -_-", dan kris yang tidak mau di banting oleh Xiumin karena telat ke ruang makan, maka dia langsung mandi.

.

.

"Hei kris jangan hanya bengong dong. Kau kan yang mengajak kita berlatih di tempat umum begini. Kau memikirkan apa sih," kata Chanyeol yang sedang mendribble bola. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun seperti sedang berlomba memasukkan bola paling banyak.

"Hah~, baiklah ayo kita latihan, mumpung Taman ini sepi", kata Kris melempar bola basket ke arah Chanyeol. tapi meleset.

Dug…Dug…Dug..

Bola itu memantul dan akhirnya menggelinding ke arah kaki seseorang. Seseorang itu mengambil bola basket. Kris melihat bola itu, perlahan dia menaikkan penglihatannya ke arah orang itu. dan saat melihat wajah dari sang pemegang bola itu, kris hanya diam dan melihat namja berwajah sangar tapi lucu. Dan pada saat itu kris merasa dilema.

"Eng, chogiyo, bi…bisakah kau melempar bola itu?," tanya Kris. Entah kenapa kris bisa tergagap dengan seorang namja bersurai cokelat, bermata panda, dan berbibir kucing itu. sedangkan 3 chingunya hanya tertawa, lebih tepatnya terkikik, mereka tidak ingin kris marah. Karena jika kris marah, kurang lebih 11-12 dengan eommanya Xiumin.

"Aku?" kata namja itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah! Kalau bisa lemparlah ke arah keranjang itu", kata Chanyeol tertawa, bisa di pastikan dia bercanda. Hei! Namja itu berada di luar lapangan, dan disuruh untuk melempar bola yang ada di ujung lapangan itu? itu sepertinya itu masalah. karena perkataan itulah Chanyeol mendapat death-glare manis dari kris.

"Chogiyo, dia memang sedang ber…."

**Blung!** [zelus gak tahu efek suara basket masuk ke ring]

Perkataan Kris terpotong karena suara bola yang masuk ke ring. Sontak saja dia melihat ke ring tsb. Terdapat bola yang sepertinya baru di masukkan ke ring, karena masih saja memantul kecil. Kris, oh bukan maksudnya mereka cengo di tempat. Bagaimana dia bisa melempar dari kejauhan, yang berjarak lebih dari 1 lapangan itu?

Kris mendapat ide. Mungkin saja dia bisa bermain basket. Dan itu artinya dia bisa di rekrut oleh kris. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja itu. dan namja itu.

**HILANG!**

Sontak Kris mencari-cari dimana si namja panda imut yang sangat menggemaskan itu yang bisa bermain basket. Dan kris sontak kaget untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Saat namja bermata panda yang unyu itu sedang membeli ice cream di kerumunan anak – anak kecil.

Kris bermaksud mengajaknya secara langsung, berjalan ke arah Tao yang sudah menjilat ice creamnya.

"permisi" namja bermata panda itu menoleh, dan melihat Kris dengan pandangan polis milik namja itu.

"ya?"

Aah~ namja bermata panda itu sangat indaaaah~ pikir Kris.

"Maukah kau untuk bergabung dengan tim basketku?" namja panda itu tampak berpikir dengan tawaran milik Kris. Lalu menjilat lagi ice creamnya.

"Baiklah~ lagi pula sepertinya menyenangkan sekali" Kris ingin melonjak senang dengan tawaran namja panda itu.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggil ku Kris, kalau kau?" namja panda itu mengedipkan matanya sangat lucu saat Kris mengulurkan tangannya sebagai jabat tangan.

"Tao, namaku Huang Zi Tao. em~ bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya namja panda itu atau bisa kita panggil Tao itu.

"ada apa?"

"bisakah kau untuk mengantarku ke alamat ini?" Kris membaca selembar kertas kecil yang berisi alamat.

Seperti nya dia pernah mengenal alamat ini. tapi di mana ya?

"MWO? INI KAN ALAMAT RUMAHKU?"

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Review ne?

Kalau gak ada yang review~ yah saya gak akan lanjutkan~ :p

Byeee~~!


	2. Chapter 1

**Judul **: Kungfu Basket [chapter 1]

**Genre** : Drama(?) Friendship(?) Humor(?) a little bit Romance [ada yang minta :p]

**Cast** : All member EXO + artis lainnya.

**Pair** : Taoris/KrisTao [main pair] and other Official Pair

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO, bahasa aneh nan geje dan tidak baku, it's Yaoi! Ini hanya sebuah **FANFICTION! **Nama marga Kim pada Xiumin dan Chen berubah menjadi Wu. Chanyeol berubah marga menjadi Xi. Lay dan Suho berubah marga menjadi Huang.

**Summary** : bagaimana jika Kris sang kapten basket club Wolf XoXo bertemu dengan Tao si namja lugu yang pintar kungfu, apa jadinya jika Tao di ajak kris untuk bermain basket? Inilah Ceritanya!

.

.

.

"Alamat rumah Kris?" Tao memiringkan wajahnya dengan imut. Membuat wajah Kris memerah sempurna bak tomat atau pun strawberry.

"Iya itu rumahku, kenapa kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Kris, bagaimanapun juga bisa saja Tao menjadi tamu di rumahnya. Auw~ Kris tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Waaa~ berarti kau kenal Minseok ajhumma dong~" mata Kris membulat. Syok. Karena dua hal. Pertama Tao berkata itu sambil memasang wajah polosnya, tampak seperti anak 5 tahun yang bergembira. Kedua kenapa Tao tahu nama tentang eommanya, nama asli juga.

"hehe~ kemarin aku menginap di rumah Minseok ajhumma, tapi kemarin malam aku tidak tahu arah pulang, ya sudah aku kemarin tidur bersama anak – anak ini" Tao menunjuk pada sekumpulan anak – anak yang sedang mengantri ice cream bersama Tao tadi.

"ooh.. kalau begitu pulang sama a…"

**DUKKKK!**

"ouch!" sebelum mengakhiri perkataan Kris selesai terdapat bola basket yang di sengaja oleh sang pelempar agar tepat sasaran ke arah kepala Kris. Kris mengusap – usap kepalanya yang malang. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan polos dan tetap menjilat ice creamnya.

Kris menemukan orang atau lebih tepatnya satu – satunya orang yang akan berani melempar bola basket yang keras itu padanya.

Orang itu adalah Xi Chanyeol.

Dan tersangkanya hanya tertawa bersama rekan – rekan jahilnya [baca: Sehun dan Kai]

"Woy Kris katanya mau berlatih! Kenapa malah KENCAN!" teriak Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Kencan?" tanya Tao polos. Kris hanya tersenyum canggung, kenapa malah canggung toh Kris juga tidak kencan. Kris melirik tajam dari kejauhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang ber-high five ria.

"jadi.. maukah kau untuk bermain basket denganku, dengan teman – temanku?" Tao hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. Kris berjalan meninggalkan Tao, bermaksud mengajak Tao. Tao segera menyusul Kris dengan berlompat – lompat kecil.

"Hai panda! Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol segera mendapat jitakan manis dari Kris karena mulutnya yang tidak bisa di jaga. Walau dia setuju Tao di sebut panda. Kai dan Sehun hanya terkikik nista, dan Tao hanya melihat dengan pandangan polos.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao~" Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol memandang Tao dengan pandangan Syok. Terutama Sehun dan Kai. nada yang di pakai Tao tadi adalah nada yang biasa di pakai anak – anak. Apa lagi tingginya lebih dari Sehun dan Kai.

"Aku Chanyeol yang tampan, yang hitam itu Kai, yang mirip siput albino itu Sehun, dan kau pasti sudah mengenal Kris kan?" Tao hanya mengangguk – angguk. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang melotot.

'aku pastikan untuk Luhannie-ge menyiksamu karena sudah menamaiku siput albino!' teriak Sehun dalam hati sambil membayangkan Luhannie-nya, namjachingunya, atau eomma Chanyeol menyiksa Chanyeol.

'akuuu buukaaan hitaaam! Aku Sexy~! Dan kulitkuuu taaaaan! Dasar kau tiang listriiikk' teriak Kai dalam hati juga. jangan lupakan dia juga menyumpahi Chanyeol yang patut tidak kita tiru.

"Jadi dia yang akan jadi anggota kita begitu kah Kris?" Kris hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Baiklah, apa kau tahu tentang bagaimana cara mendrible bola dengan benar?" tanya Sehun sebagai awal ujian dari Tao. yah hanya tes apakah dia bisa menjadi anggota ke lima tim mereka.

"Mollayo~" Tao hanya memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Menyebabkan Chanyeol merasa ada yang menyainginya dalam hal gigi.

"Bagaimana dengan cara mendapatkan point?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap Tao yang hanya memandangnya biasa.

"Mollayo~"

"Mungkin pertanyaan kalian terlalu susah, yang sederhana saja apa kau tahu tentang basket?" tanya Kris. Tao menatap Kris dengan polos lagi, dan Kris balas menatap dengan tatapan harapan.

"Mollayo~"

-_- inilah emoticon 4 namja yang mendengar jawaban Tao yang sama, mollayo.

"Kalau begitu masukkan lagi bola basket ini pada ring di sana" tantang Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan sebuah bola basket berwarna cokelat itu. Tao menerimanya, dan melihat – lihat bola basket itu. Kris hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Jangan bercanda Chanyeol-hyung! Bisa saja Tao tadi hanya ber…."

**BLUNG! **

Perkataan Sehun seketika terhenti karena sebuah bola basket masuk ke dalam ring yang di tunjuk oleh Sehun. Oh ayolah, bagaimana mungkin sebuah namja polos, yang tidak tahu apa – apa tentang basket bisa melempar bola basket dan mendapatkan three point dengan mudah. Sedangkan Tao hanya melompat – lompat karena bolanya masuk ke ring yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak berkedip melihat kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu karena dia sangat penasaran, atau bisa di bilang pertanyaan Chanyeol dapat mewakili rasa penasaran temannya yang lain. Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya yang besar di atas kepalanya.

"Mudah saja~ aku kan bisa kungfu"

Krik… Krik…

"PANTAS SAJAAA!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Kris menghela nafas melihat namja panda bernama Tao itu melepaskan sepatunya dengan sembarangan. Mirip anak kecil. Padahal dia lebih tua dari Sehun dan Kai, dan lebih tinggi dari pada mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa dia masih seperti anak 9 tahun?

"Oh hai Kris.. Wooooh~ Taoo-eerr? Kenapa kau bisa bertemu Kris? Akhirnya kau dapat pulang QAQ" teriak Xiumin langsung memeluk Tao seperti anaknya sendiri. Yah, walaupun anaknya sendiri hanya menggumamkan 'padahal aku anaknya'.

"Xiumin ajhummaaa~ aku bertemu dengan Kris-ge :D" Xiumin menatap Kris dengan pandangan menelisik. Dari bawah sampai atas lalu kembali ke bawah lagi.

"Eomma, aku kan anakmu, kenapa malah di lihatin seperti itu -_-" Xiumin hanya nyengir 5 jari.

"Ohh~ aku lupa, ini Huang Zi Tao, selama di Korea dia akan tinggal bersama kita"

"Sudah tahu -_-" jawab Kris cepat. Yah bukankah Kris dan Tao sudah berkenalan secara resmi, walau Kris masih cengo dan Tao menjilat ice creamnya sedikit tidak menghiraukan Kris.

"Baguslah, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah bersama Tao. dan jangan lupa juga, besok kau harus berangkat bersama Tao!" Kris hanya mengangguk lemah, karena dia sudah lelah. Lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Fisik karena latihan basket bersama tim basket lengkapnya, walau Tao hanya berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil melihat bola basket yang di lempar. Mental, karena dia sudah menjelaskan tengan seluk beluk basket tapi Tao hanya mengo di tempat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Benar – benar sangat lelah.

Tapi setelah perkataan Xiumin dia cerna dari atas sampai bawah. Dia baru menyadari. Kalau Tao akan bersekolah bersamanya? Tinggal bersamanya? Satu atap dengannya?

"MWO!?"

.

.

.

Kris sekarang berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Makan malamnya tampak ayem gitu. Tapi setelah Tao datang dan makan seperti anak kecil, suasananya seperti memiliki adik saja. Apa lagi sepertinya Xiumin dan Chen itu sangat menyayangi Tao karena satu alasan. Tao **LEBIH MUDA** dari Kris. Tapi hanya setahun kan? Kris di tingkat 3, Chanyeol mungkin akan sama tingkat yaitu tingkat 2, sedangkan duo maknae [Kai dan Sehun] berada di tingkat 1.

Apa lagi dia tahu kalau Tao ternyata teman kenalan sesama atlet bela diri Xiumin, eommanya. Tao bisa berbahasa korea karena orang tua Tao salah satunya adalah orang Korea. Walau Tao agak gak gok gitu.

Tao ke sini karena mendapat sebuah pelatihan khusus wushunya atau kata mendunianya adalah kungfu. Karena takut akan ketinggalan pelajaran maka Tao bersekolah saja disini.

"K..Kris-ge" lamunan Kris buyar tentang Tao setelah mendengar suara manis dari Tao.

**GLUP**

Kris menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah melihat Tao sedang berpakaian bath robe. Menampilkan leher jenjang dan dadanya yang agak terbuka.

Oh Kris bayanganmu terlalu jauh.

"Kris-ge tadi lihat tidak koperku di samping tempat tidur? Aku kemarin meletakkannya di sini" oh tambahan lagi. kalau Tao akan tidur di kamar Kris karena ajakan Kris, dan Xiumin serta Chen hanya saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu.. emh, aku akan membantumu mencarinya" padahal Kris tahu kalau dia yang memindahkan koper yang berisi pakaian yang imut – imut yang dikiranya milik Xiumin. jadi bisa di bilang Kris modus ke Tao.

"Apa di sini ya?" Tao menggapai – gapai atas lemari pakaian, yang tidak mungkin koper berada di sana. Dan Kris dapat melihat paha mulus Tao. oooh~ benar – benar sangat menggairahkan. Entah kenapa Kris tertarik pada namja panda yang sangat kelewat polos itu.

"Tao-er, mana mungkin di situ, mungkin di bawah tempat tidur" dan sekali lagi Kris modus. Agar dapat melihat bokong Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk dan mencari di bawah tempat tidur.

Sedikit lagi akan melihat bokong Tao.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedi…

**PLETAKKK!**

"Appooo~ eomma kenapa sih" Kris harus menelan kerasnya kegagalan untuk melihat pemandangan indah. karena satu jitakan manis dari sang eomma yang entah dari mana. Tao yang mendengar jitakan itu pun langsung berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau sedang **MODUS** ke Tao" Kris hanya mendengus kesal. Kenapa sih Bakpau gendut ini berada di sini. itulah pikiran nista Kris. Tao hanya menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Kopermu ada di kamar Ajhumma, ayo kalau mau ganti baju, jangan biarkan **NAGA MESUM** me**MODUS**in" Xiumin menarik tangan Tao ke arah kamarnya dan Chen. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus kesal. Padahal sedikit lagi.

Kris pun kembali merebahkan dirinya dan berusaha tidur. Dan tidak lama dia sudah mendengkur pelan, menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidur.

.

.

.

"Eungghh~" Kris mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perutnya. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badannya kerena tidak dapat bergerak. Lalu dengkuran halus di sampingnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Simple aja.

Tao tidur di samping Kris, dan Tao memeluk Kris.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

Apakah ini cinta? Apakah ini perasaan yang muncul jika seseorang mulai jatuh cinta?

Oh sungguh romance sekali pikiran dari Kris.

Kris melepaskan perlahan dekapan Tao. lalu duduk perlahan berusaha untuk membiasakan matanya. Tao begitu imut dan lugu. Berwajah macho, tapi hatinya sangat rapuh karena masih lugu. Terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain. dan Kris akan menjaganya dari siapapun yang akan mencelakai Tao.

Iya, dia akan berusaha!

Tidak akan ada orang yang boleh mencelakai Tao. walau dia sudah sepakat bahwa Tao akan masuk ke klub basketnya. Dan akan berlatih besok. Walau beda satu tingkatan, paling tidak dia akan bertemu Tao saat latihan. Yah, setidaknya.

"Gege belum tidurkah?" Kris menoleh pada Tao yang sedang mengucek matanya. Terlihat dia masih mengantuk.

"Gege baru bangun, tidur lah Tao" Tao mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan badannya yang ramping. Dan memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

Oh ya masalah Basket.

Tao bisa kungfu, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan three point dengan mudah. Dan itu akan memudahkannya menambah point jika tidak ada yang mengganggu Tao. Tao adalah kunci sukses dari tembakan bebas.

Paling tidak lagi, Tao bisa melompat tinggi dan meraih bola lebih cepat.

Tapi kenapa berasal dari Three point dia bisa mengenal Tao? merasakan denyutan aneh. Entahlah yang Kris butuhkan adalah kemenangan tim XoXo-nya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini Tao? menyenangkankah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan Sandwichnya di Kantin. Tao hanya mengangguk dan memakan sup rumput lautnya. Mereka [Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun dan Kai] sedang beristirahat di kantin.

"Hari ini Tao bertemu sama teman baru di kelas 2-2, namanya Kyungsoo-hyung, sama Baekhyun-hyung"

"UHUK – UHUK" Chanyeol dan Kai batuk – batuk secara bersamaan, atau lebih tepatnya tersedak. Sehun hanya menatap datar chingunya yang tersedak itu. sedangkan Kris hanya menatap biasa seolah tidak ada kejadian yang terjadi.

"Apa kalian baik – baik saja?" tanya Tao, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai berusaha menggapai minum mereka masing – masing.

"Ka…Kau sekelas dengan Baekhyun? dan Kyungsoo?" Tao hanya mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan Chanyeol. tapi Tao terlalu polos untuk mengetahui keanehan yang terjadi pada Kai maupun Chanyeol barusan.

**Tap…**

"K-Kris" Kris berbalik mendapati seorang yeoja yang menggenggam sebuah kado. Tao mencuri – curi pandang pada yeoja itu. sepertinya dia mengenalnya tapi siapa ya? Kris menatap datar yeoja yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Chanyeol, Kai maupun Sehun hanya bersikap biasa seolah hal itu adalah makanan sehari – hari mereka.

"Aku? Ada apa.. Song..Qian, oh kau Victoria ya?" Kris membaca tag yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mengangguk. Yeoja itu mengulurkan kado yang dia genggam pada Kris. Kris hanya menerima kado itu dan berbalik membelakangi gadis itu. sedangkan yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan Kris dkk, mungkin karena dia malu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil sesekali menggigit sumpitnya. Kris mengendikkan bahunya. Merobek bungkus kado yang berwarna pink bergambar lope – lope itu. aneh sih untuk Kris, tapi bagi yeoja itu adalah lambang jatuh cinta.

"Boneka..panda?" Chanyeol berkata seperti itu karena dapat melihat isi kado itu adalah boneka panda. Sehun mengambil sebuah kertas yang di letakkan pada genggaman panda itu. dan membacanya, bersama Tao yang berada di sampingnya ikut membaca.

_**Ah, sudah lama sekali aku memendam perasaan ini pada Kris sejak kita sekelas. Yah sekiranya 3 tahun aku memendamnya.**_

_**Aku menghadiahi sebuah boneka panda. Karena kau ada darah China seperti ku kan?**_

_**Maaf~**_

_**Tapi aku benar – benar menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?**_

_**Ini nomorku 08768XXXXXXX**_

_**Song Qian / Victoria**_

Mata Tao membulat setelah membaca ini. ah! Dia ingat tentang Song Qian. Dia adalah yeoja yang membawa Tao berkeliling sekolah tadi. lalu inikah yang di namakan surat cinta? Tao pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini.

"Boneka pandanya mau kau apakan? Aku rasa kau sering mendapat hadiah yang begituan" Kai melihat boneka panda yang masih di genggam Kris. Kris hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Akan aku bu…"

"Buat aku saja ya Kris-ge?" ChanKrisKaiHun yang berada di sana syok dengan Tao. Tao meminta boneka panda itu dengan mata yang bersinar – sinar, dan tangannya yang di satukan seperti sedang sangat memohon. Jangan lupakan aegyo yang terpancar pada diri Tao.

"Buatmu? Oh iya aku lupa tentang kau yang seorang maniak panda" Kris menyerahkan boneka panda itu pada Tao. sedangkan Tao memeluk erat boneka panda hasil aegyonya. Tanpa sadar sepasang memandang Tao dengan mata penuh arti.

.

.

.

**Duk…Duk…Duk…**

Suara bola basket yang di pantulkan memenuhi aula sekolah Tao berada. Dia sedang bersama tim basketnya. Semuanya tengah bermain sedangkan Tao hanya menatap bola basket di tengah lapangan. Dia berdiri dan tak bergerak.

Chanyeol mendrible bola, lalu melemparnya ke arah Sehun. Kai menghadang bersama Kris. Sehun tampak berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat menghindari tubuh kekar Kai dan juga tubuh menjulang Kris.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Tao yang hanya diam di tengah lapangan.

"TAOO!" Sehun melempar bola basket itu ke arah Tao. sayangnya itu terlalu tinggi dan mungkin keras. Tao yang melihat bola yang mungkin berada di atas kepala Tao, dan besar kemungkinan tidak bisa di tangkap oleh orang biasa yang meloncat. Tapi hei! Tao bukan seorang biasa. Dia adalah seorang namja yang bisa kungfu. ingat?

Tao melompat dan menangkap bola itu dengan mudah. Tapi setelah itu Tao tetap diam dan memegang bola basket itu. Kai yang melihat kesempatan Tao yang memang tidak tahu menahu basket yang hanya diam langsung berlari dengan tujuan merebut bola basket itu.

"Tao! lempar ke arah ring itu!" Tao melihat arah tunjukkan Chanyeol. Tao menatap ring yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. berkosentrasi agar dapat masuk ke arah ring itu.

"Tao! ayo cepaattt!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Kai tersenyum menang saat akan merebut bola yang di genggam Tao. sedikit lagi tangannya akan sampai untuk merebut bola itu, tapi saat kejadian itu di slow motion kan, Kai dapat melihat mata mengerikan dari seorang namja lugu Tao. mata yang menyiratkan sebuah pertarungan. Dan Kai terdiam beberapa saat sampai lupa akan merebut bola itu dari Tao. sungguh mata tadi mengerikan sekali.

**BLUNG!**

"Tao! kau hebat sekali!" Sehun dan Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Tao. Tao hanya lompat – lompat senang dengan menggumamkan 'hore masuk! Masuk!'.

Kris menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Kai yang masih membeku karena efek mata Tao tadi. Kris bermaksud untuk memegang pundak Kai tapi sebelum Kris melakukan itu…

**Dukk!**

Kai terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Matanya masih saja menatap kosong. Dia masih mengingat mata itu. padahal matanya sama saja dengan mata Tao yang sekarang melompat - lompat bersama Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Tapi bagi Kai itu terasa beda. Mata Tao saat di kantin tadi, dan mata yang tadi sangat lah berbeda.

"Kai?" Kris mengguncang badan Kai saat dia tidak menemukan sebuah pergerakan berarti pada Kai.

"Kai?" Kris mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Kai. tapi sepertinya itu tidak berfungsi.

"KAI!"

"eh? Ya Kris-hyung?" Kris menatap aneh pada Kai. tak biasanya Kai seperti ini.

"Oy! Kai! Kris! Ayo yang kalah harus mentraktirkan! Traktir kami!" Kai bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendapat teriakan Chanyeol, sedikit menepuk bagian bokongnya yang kotor karena jatuh tadi.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Kai hanya menggeleng pelan mendapat pertanyaan Kris. Kai berjalan mendahului Kris, dan Kris menatap punggung Kai yang lebih pendek darinya. Ada yang aneh setelah dia akan merebut bola basket tadi. tapi mungkin hanya perasaan. Kai adalah termasuk anak yang labil kan?

.

.

.

"Kai apa yang membuat mu menjadi diam, tidak seperti Kkamjong yang aku kenal" Sehun memecah keheningan saat melihat Kai yang masih mengaduk – aduk ramyeon yang hasil traktirannya dan juga Kris. Sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok, eh, maksudnya sudah menghabiskan ramyeon sampai 3 mangkok. Sedangkan Kris hanya makan dengan perlahan. Yah, makan di manapun tetap saja harus sopan dan pamer karisma, itulah Kris.

"Tao?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kai malah bertanya pada Tao yang sedang menyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Ya, Kai?" Tao menatap Kai, tetap pada pose yang sama yaitu menyeruput ramyeon.

"Saat kau melempar bola basket tadi.. kenapa sepertinya kau serius sekali" Tiba – tiba Tao menghentikan adegan menyeruput ramyeonnya. Meletakkan sumpitnya seolah dia sedang akan mengatakan hal serius.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris yang melihat keadaan dan situasi serta suasana yang tegang dan serius itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya menyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Kai takut ya karena melihat Tao seperti itu?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Tao langsung to the point seperti itu? sedangkan 3 namja yang agak di ragukan keberadaannya karena tidak ada respon berarti itu hanya mengikuti suasana yang tercipta.

"Kata Mama, Tao tidak boleh di ganggu saat serius, karena katanya Tao sangat mengerikan saat serius, dan jika di ganggu, yah Tao tidak tahu. Katanya Mama sih, pernah ada anak yang dulu Tao patahkan tulang rusuknya karena gambaran Tao di rusak. Tapi Tao tidak tahu, kan Tao hanya refleks saja" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Tao kembali memakan ramyeonnya. Tapi tidak dengan 4 namja yang memasang wajah cengonya.

Dulu, pada saat Tao masih kecil saja beringasnya seperti itu sampai mematahkan tulang. itu pun karena masalah gambar, dan kata Tao tadi refleks? Bagaimana jika masalah menyangkut serius, lalu saat dia marah dan juga dalam keadaan sengaja. Bagaimana nasib korbannya? Tiba – tiba Kris teringat akan keberingasan sang eomma tercintanya.

'imut – imut tapi beringas, sepertinya eommaku dan Tao cocok' batin Kris. Lalu Kris berpikir bagaimana jika Tao dan Xiumin bertarung, siapa ya yang akan menang? Apa eommanya yang jago taekwondo atau Tao sang jago wushu. Tapi kenapa tiba – tiba pikiranmu melenceng sampai sejauh itu Kris -_-

"Kris sampai kapan kau akan bengong? Bayarin gih sama Kai juga!" Kris akhirnya tersadar karena teriakan Chanyeol dia terlalu dalam lamunannya yang terlalu jauh, sampai membayangkan pertarungan antara eommanya dan juga Tao.

Akhirnya karena dia sudah sadar penuh dia berjalan ke arah kasir bersama Kai.

.

.

.

"KRISS! Hentikan dulu bermain basketmu!" Kris mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan Xiumin dari dalam rumah. Kris masih asyik bermain basket dengan mendrible dan juga sesekali dia menshot. Sedangkan Tao setia melihat Kris dengan duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Sesekali dia bertepuk tangan saat tembakan Kris masuk ke ring.

"Kris-ge? Bukankah seharusnya kita harus masuk ke dalam?" Kris mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan kasar. Awalnya dia ingin berlatih sedikit, tapi malah jadinya seperti ini. terlalu asyik sampai dia tidak tahu kalau sudah waktunya makan malam. Kira – kira 1 jam dia keasyikan. Tapi Tao tetap pada di tempat.

"Masuklah dahulu Tao, gege masih capek" Tao hanya menggumamkan kata 'o' tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih asyik menatap bola yang menggelinding di tengah lapangan.

Tao beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan yang ada bola basketnya. Kris hanya memandang Tao dengan posisi duduk, meluruskan kakinya.

Kini Tao tampak sedang memantulkan bola basket. Sekali pantul lalu dia tangkap lagi. Kris hanya memandangnya dengan tampang muka sok prefesionalnya.

Sekarang Tao berusaha mendrible dan dia berhasil. Lalu dia mencoba mendrible dengan berlari seperti yang Kris lakukan tadi. setelah itu dia melompat dan memasukkan bola ke arah ring dengan Slam Dunk, sama seperti Kris lakukan tadi.

Seketika itu mata Kris membulat. Apa yang Tao lakukan adalah seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. gerakan tadi sama persis sepertinya. Sekarang Tao tampak mendrible lagi dan mengulangnya lagi.

Entah apa yang harus Kris katakan pada Tao, entah apa yang harus di katakan lagi. Tao begitu hebat. Bahkan dia bisa mengcopy paste gerakannya tadi. dan itu lebih sempurna darinya.

Keringat di dahi Tao mulai bermunculan. Itu membuat Tao tampak sexy. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Tao. sexy? Ayolah Tao itu imut bukan sexy atau mainly mengerikan sepertinya.

Tunggu.

Mainly? Serius?

Ah ya, Kris ingat dengan perkataan Kai tadi saat berjalan menjauhi Kris.

"**Mata Tao pada saat itu mengerikan. Seakan seperti seorang psycho yang siap membunuh kapan saja"**

Apa Tao seorang berkepribadian ganda?

"Kenapa kau memandangi Tao terus Kris?" Kris menoleh, dan mendapati appa kotaknya sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa appa di sini?" Chen tertawa wibawa mendengar perkataan Kris. Lalu Chen alihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang sedang bermain basket.

"Kau tak tahu, kalau bakpau manis di dalam sedang marah karena kau tak segera masuk" Kris hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' saat mendengar kata bakpau manis. Bisa Chen di suruh Xiumin untuk memanggil Kris dan Tao.

"Tao itu seperti Xiumin" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen. Chen masih tetap melihat Tao yang berusaha keras berlatih basket.

"Tao itu sebenarnya mainly, tipe seme. Tapi dia juga bisa menjadi imut, tipe uke. Tapi yang mendominasi dalam pikirannya adalah uke. Terkadang dia akan berubah menjadi ganas jika kau memanasinya. Dia itu mengerikan, itu yang aku dengar dari Xiumin" Kris tidak terlalu paham apa maksud perkataan tinggi dari Chen. Tapi Kris tahu apa yang berusaha appanya katakan padanya.

Tao itu punya sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Tapi Tao lebih manis, dan tentang eomma, sepertinya dia lebih mendominasi ke arah **GANAS** dan **MENGERIKAN**" kata Kris dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa maksudnya dengan~ Ganas dan Mengerikan Kris-er?" itu suara manis Xiumin dari arah belakang Kris. Itu membuat Kris bergidik ngeri. Oh, tolong selamatkan seekor naga yang akan di siksa oleh bakpau manis.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge bisakah kau membantu mengerjakan PR? Ada yang belum aku mengerti" Kris segera melirik Tao yang sedang memintanya membantu Tao. Kris menghela nafas, dan menutup buku pelajarannya karena PR-nya sudah selesai.

"Mana?" tanya Kris sambil menguap, dia sudah mengantuk rupanya. Tao menyodorkan beberapa soal yang menurutnya sulit. Kris mengucek matanya, dan membaca soal – soal yang Tao tidak bisa kerjakan. Setelah itu Kris mencoret – coret buku itu. meskipun Kris tidak terbilang pintar, tapi juga tidak bisa di bilang bodoh.

"Waah~ Gamsahamida ge" wajah Tao bersinar – sinar. Itu kiasannya. Sedangkan Kris merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dengan posisi telentang. Tao yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Tao benar – benar sangat lucu.

Tao mengira Kris sudah tertidur karena dia mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Tao berjalan ke arah Kris dan menyelimutinya.

"Jaljayo Yi Fan-ge"

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa~! Aku terlambat!" Tao berlari – lari di koridor sekolah barunya. Dia dan Kris terlambat bangun, dan berakhir dengan lari – larian di koridor. Memang dia dan Kris terlambat bersama tapi arah kelasnya berbeda sehingga dia harus berlarian sendirian di koridor.

Dia terlambat 15 menit pelajaran. Memang sih terlambat tapi gerbang akan di tutup saat 30 menit setelah bel. Jadi dia masih bisa lolos dari gerbang. Tapi mungkin tidak di kelasnya.

Mungkin saja ada songsaengnim yang keras dan ganas menantinya dengan mata merah dan juga senyuman monster. Ah Tao kau terlalu hiperbola untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Eh? Di mana ini?" Tao celingukan di tengah koridor panjang. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sehingga dia tersesat di sekolah besar dengan koridor – koridor panjang yang seram seperti Rumah Sakit.

Tao terdiam cukup lama sambil sesekali melihat koridor yang dia lalui, dan melihat koridor yang tengah dia tujui kalau dia tetap berjalan.

"Kenapa aku bisa tersesat seperti ini TAT hueeee~" Tao menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis.

Dia tersesat di hari ke-2 sekolahnya. Benar – benar memalukan. Bahkan dia tidak tahu semua sudut sekolah ini. yang dia tahu hanya di mana kelasnya dan kantin.

"Tao?" Tao melirik sedikit siapa yang memanggilnya. Di sana ada namja bermata bulat dan bermata penuh dengan eye liner. Sama – sama pendek. Sama – sama berpipi chubby.

"Baekhyun hyung, Kyungsoo hyung,Hueee~" Tao langsung berhambur ke arah teman sekelasnya yang baru. Tao memeluk Kyungsoo yang menatap Tao heran, tapi saat melihat tas yang masih bertengger di punggung Tao, Kyungsoo simpulkan Tao terlambat dan tersesat.

Kyungsoo tetap memeluk Tao sedangkan Baekhyun mengelus – elus punggung Tao bermaksud untuk menenangkan namja panda itu.

"Sudahlah Tao-er, tidak ada guru kok di kelas kita. Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa sampai tersesat di jejeran kelas 3?" Tao melepas pelukan dan menatap Kyungsoo. Apa dia tadi menaiki tangga? Padahal seingatnya dia tidak menaiki tangga. Atau karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya?

"Eumh~ kenapa Baekhyun hyung dan juga Kyungsoo hyung berada di sini?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertatapan.

"Kami menyerahkan berkas – berkas kepada ketua OSIS kau tahukan Song Qian? Eh Victoria sunbae maksudku" kata Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk semangat karena dia tahu. Jelas dia tahu karena hadiah untuk Kris, dia pegang. Atau lebih tepatnya Tao lah yang memelihara(?) boneka panda yang imut nan lucu dari hadiah Victoria sunbae untuk Kris. Tapi bukankah itu tidak sopan Zi Tao? ah lupakan! Huang Zi Tao masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti itu, dan over polosnya untuk namja seumuran dengannya. -_-

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, aku rasa kita tidak baik berada di sekitar tingkatan yang lebih atas" Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kanan Tao sedangkan Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan kiri Tao.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" Tao berhenti bersama 2 hyungnya dan menoleh ke arah yeoja yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka bertiga. Bukannya itu Victoria sunbae?

"Bi..hh..bisakah kau untuk..hh..bertemu denganku di kantin hh.. waktu istirahat?" Tao hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan dan engahan seorang yeoja sunbae.

Tao melihat yeoja yang tengah terengah – engah mungkin karena berlari untuk mengejar Tao.

"Waeyo?" wajah Victoria tersenyum mendapat sebuah perkataan Tao padanya. Victoria menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan innocent. Sedangkan wajah Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo sedang berkerut ria.

"Nanti kau akan tahu juga Tao-er! Aku kembali lagi dulu ya! Byeee! Jangan lupa nanti" Victoria melambai kan tangannya pada Tao dan Tao juga membalas lambaiannya bak anak kecil.

"Kau mengenal ketua OSIS Victoria Tao?" Tao hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Tao polos. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa masih ada manusia sepolos Tao padahal anak kecil saja sudah ada yang tidak polos.

Lalu kenapa Victoria Sunbae yang terkenal itu mau bertemu dengan Tao nanti sepulang sekolah?

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

**CurCol Zelus** :

Jeongmal mianhe jika tidak panjang karena Zelus masih mengidap penyakit Writer Block T^T jadi maafkan jika penulisan atau kalimat Zelus yang agak gimana gitu. Benar – benar merasa jatuh karena penyakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Pinginnya Zelus bisa update tiap minggu semua FF tapi gara – gara itu tadi. hemm.. rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi Zelus akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan FF Zelus semuanya *Jiayo!

Lalu tentang Chap 1 ini Zelus gak tahu harus bagaimana, secara ini genre Drama, jadi mungkin lebih ke arah perasaan para cast di sini. lebih mendramatisir, atau bahasa gaulnya lebih melebaykan. -_- dan Zelus agak gimana gitu buat Drama. *soalnya baru pertama kali ini Zelus buat FF genre drama, yang lainnya pasti ada selipan Romance, maklum mau coba*

Tapi tenang aja ada cinta – cintaannya kok tentang TaoRis maupun other pair lainnya *smirk

Lalu mianhe yang udah menanti Love Recipe, My Cinderella karena Zelus mengupdate Kungfu basket duluan. Benar – benar minta maaf banget loh! T^T

Love Recipe udah ada di kepala tapi nulisnya sulit.

Kalo yang My Cinderella lagi gak bisa nulis tuh FF, karena gak ada inspirasi padahal udah planning.

Jadi mianheyo.

Lalu tentang ep ep ini ternyata banyak review positif. Padahal Zelus iseng nih publish ini. '_') eh ternyata banyak yang suka.

Lalu Zelus juga mau promosi tentang **A robot** ini main pairnya tentang **KaiSoo** ^^

.

.

**Jja! Ini balasan untuk review kalian semua!**

**putchanC **: udah di lanjut chingu-ya ^^ review chap ini ya?

**Eunra Lau** : oke! Nanti Zelus usahakan untuk planning requestnya ^^ dan ini udah di lanjut chingu-ya, review chap ini ya?

**Isnaeni love Sungmin** : udah di next chingu-ya ^^ review chap ini ya?

** 91** : udah di lanjut nih ^^ iya lah dia gampang masukinnya karena dia bisa kungfu~ atau wushu lebih tepatnya. Udah tahu kan kenapa Tao ke rumah Kris? review chap ini ya?

**TaoKYU** : udah Zelus masukkan romance-nya kok, dikit – dikit XD udah tahukan alasannya? Hehehe review chap ini ya?

**Exoticsannha13** : benarkah lucu =3 , mian jika lama di updatenya. review chap ini ya?

**PrinceTae** : karena Zelus gak bisa ONESHOT, one shoot itu susah bikinnya. Apa lagi buat yang drama. Bener – bener susah, Zelus juga lebih suka buat Chapter – Chapter gitu. Namanya juga Fanfiction =3 di buat bisa ajalah kkkk~ review chap ini ya?

**Kim Panda** : anyeong~ iya keluarga bahagia buat Chen yang adem ayem, tapi bagi Xiumin maupun Kris tidak :3 ini udah di lanjut~. review chap ini ya?

**ZiTao99 **: Gomawo reviewnya, ni udah di lanjut chingu-ya ^^ review chap ini ya?

**WulannS** : eomma kandungnya Kris kok. ;3 Zelus emang sengaja buat Xiumin galak. Hehehe ini udah di lanjut. review chap ini ya?

**YuniNJ** : anyeong~ ini udah di lanjut kok :3 hehehe emang Luhan ku jadiin pedo *ditendangLuhan* review chap ini ya?

**Guest **: udah di lanjuuut chingu-ya ^^ review chap ini ya?

**Love CacUNalu** : udah di lanjut chingu~ ^^ review chap ini ya?

**taoris shipperrr** : ^^ Zelus gak tahu efek suara maklumin aja ya?, review chap ini ya

**KTHS** : ^^ iya pesona lugunya memang cetar membahana ;3 ^^ kemarin masih prolog chingu-ya. Ini udah di lanjut mianhe jika lama, review chap ini ya?

**Qiki** : heheh bisa nebak nih ^^ mianhe jika mengecewakan, review chap ini ya? ^^

**michi** : mianhe jika lama ya? ^^ review chap ini ya?

**Dangermber** : iya masih prolog chingu-ya ^^ udah di lanjut

**Jin Ki Tao** : ah Shawol ya ada nama Onew di sana? *plak sok tahu* Zelus juga ;3 *gak nanya*, iya hehehe lagi pingin ngedustai si pasangan ChenMin. Ini udah di lanjut :D

**Kyu Chan Baby Panda** : udah di lanjut chingu-ya ^^

Mian jika ada yang kelewat…

…

Review ne?


End file.
